Late Nights in the Cafe
by xXxYinandYangxXx
Summary: Frankly, on a Christmas day, you'd rather be home than stuck serving on Christmas day... but, late night shifts also make for better Christmas presents, no? [Reader x Lavi] A Christmas Gift for Stella Rose-chan


**Minori:** *dry heaves* ... okay. I know the title and the summary are _vury_ misleading—BUT DUN KILL ME! I just uh... haven't been writing a lot lately and that slows the juices down... **T** _ **T** I'm sorry, don't kill me, _PLEASE TAKE MY CRAPPY GIFT_.

**Kieri:** You probably shouldn't take her gift... if you know what's best for you. O.O_ Ehem,_ good luck! - I mean, _enjoy_!

**Minori:** *goes in Tamaki corner*

**Lavi:** These two don't own _D. Gray Man_ for if it was their's... Ah, well... *looks at* who knows **o_o**... Have a Happy Holidays~! *winks and promptly runs*

* * *

><p>Frankly, on a Christmas day, you'd rather be home than stuck serving on Christmas day... but, late night shifts also make for better Christmas presents, no?<p>

**... Yes.**

* * *

><p>You sighed as you glanced at Lenalee from the corner of your eye. "Another day of work..." you mumbled tying a knot in the back of your apron.<p>

Lenalee chuckled and smoothed the ends of her maid dress. "You saw this coming, **[Y/N]**-chan, we're always opened on the holidays!"

You groaned and grabbed your large platter. You placed your finger in between your locks and twirled a strand and with a puff of air, you looked to the side in depressed manner. You needed extra money to pay for your college tuition... it just slipped your mind that the café you'd been working at was open on the holidays _too_.

When you wandered out of the back and into the main area of the café, there weren't many people, you'd noted. In fact, there were only just a few college students typing away on their laptops and it was quite dark outside. Though, despite the dark shadows and absence of light, you could make out the small flurry of snow swirling in the empty lit streets of the glossy windows. Most of the people there had already been served—probably by Lenalee, since you were the only two serving, save for the teenaged cashier that had been texting for most of the time.

With no one to serve, you'd taken your platter and swirled around on one of the stools at the counters. "Lenalee?" you called out.

"Yeah, **[Y/N]**-chan?" Lenalee replied, having come out of the back to stand near you.

"Think anyone'll come tonight? It isn't all that crowded..." you blandly asked, deciding that making conversation would make the next couple of hours swing by.

"Hmm... maybe not..." the Asian girl had hummed.

"I just wish I wasn't here~!" you groaned in agony. Now, your job wasn't all that bad, actually. The job paid well— well, the tips more like —though, it was just enough to get food, shop a little here and there and maybe get a _few_ presents while paying off that tuition. You guessed that's where the little maid costumes came in...

You just hadn't been paying attention to your schedule what with all the exams, homework, and late night shifts. What you really wanted to do was just to kick back, decorate some more and get yourself in the Christmas spirit! Ah... well, it couldn't be helped you guessed.

Lenalee chuckled and patted your shoulder in reassurance. "At least we get off early for New Year's!" she happily replied.

You lifted your head from your arms and lazily placed your cheek in the palm of your hand. "Hah... yeah..." you agreed. No one was in your dorm anyway... most had gone traveling for the holidays, so staying here was good enough, anyways. Maybe you could do some homework too—

_Ding!_

You looked from the marble table to the visitor at the door and promptly smiled. "Lavi-kun~!" you happily yelled.

You felt a something nudge you in the arm and looked back to see a chuckling Lenalee. "I'll go in the back?"

You glared at her for a second before directing your attention to the pale-skinned, redheaded man at the door. "Hey," he chuckled as he opened his arms, littering the floor with white snow. "Can I have a hug?"

You grabbed your platter and hopped off of the stool, making quick and nimble strides towards Lavi. When you'd gotten to standing in front of his towering figure, you poked your finger to his cloth covered chest. "What happened to, _"I'll stop by in the morning,"_" you asked, trying to make your best impression of his melodic voice.

Lavi sheepishly chuckled and raised his gloved hands in surrender. "Haha... sorry **[Y/N]**-Hime~... I had work to do!" Lavi gave you a wide smile, and promptly spun around to put his arm around your shoulder. Lavi then proceeded to lean in and make kissy-faces at you, and in an infantile voice he'd said, "Tell you what~ I'll let you kiss me if you forgive m—ACK!"

You placed the sizzling black platter back under your arm, and harrumphed in annoyance. "I wouldn't kiss you if we were under some damn mistletoe... that was under larger mistletoe... under a mistletoe _tree_," you hotly replied.

Lavi placed a hand over his heart— which was in the wrong place, you'd noted —and feigned a wounded look. "_Ouch_, **[Y/N]**-chan... right here..."

You chuckled at his stupidity and told him to sit down. "What're you doing here so late, anyways?" you asked as you prepared his drink by the large coffee machines.

"You know I'm always here when you are, **[Y/N]**-chan~" Lavi flirtatiously replied as he winked at you.

You set his drink down and chuckled. "Right..." you murmured. "One Green Eye coffee—extra foam... Now, tell me why you're here." You leaned on the counter and waved his drink in his face, awaiting the flirtatious boys' reply.

Lavi sighed and ran a hand through his unruly, crimson locks. He caught your hand, which had still been placed on his coffee cup.

"Come on, **[Y/N]**-chan..." Lavi drawled, releasing your hand off of the cup and situating your fingers to his soft, pale lips. He closed his eye for a second, and when he opened them, they glimmered in the artificial light with a hazy emotion. "With you here, where else am I gonna go besides school and this café?"

You blushed at his hot breath on your fingers, and averted your gaze to _anywhere_ but his. "I-I don't know... H-_home_?"

Lavi let go of your hand and leaned a little ways back almost as though he didn't _just_ prepare to suck on your fingers. "Not with Yu-chan and Shortstack hanging around! Yu-chan hates holidays and always ends up slamming the door on all the Carolers and Allen is always out on this day... It's something to do about his adoptive father or something~!" Lavi openly complained, his arms emphasizing his points.

"Hai..." you murmured. "Ah, well tell them I said "Merry Christmas" and give Allen a birthday punch for me," you said as you watched the clock.

"You know you're always welcome to come over if you're going home alone~!" Lavi reminded you.

You stood to full height and stretched your arms out. "Ah, last time I did that, your mate almost sliced my head off with his large machete thing!" you shouted, blanching at the memory... Had Lavi not tripped you, you wouldn't have dropped your hot tea on Kanda's freshly washed hair!

"Haha—I remember that!" Lavi chuckled. "Yu was just about ready to kill you! Be glad Shortstack was there to protect you—"

"Yeah, while you were laughing your damn ass off, you jerk..." you grumbled.

"Don't let him get to you, you have Shortstack and I to protect yah, girlie!" You briefly watched as Lavi picked up his cup and observed you over the rim. He placed his cup down for a moment and asked, "When are you getting off?"

"Soon," you curtly replied. "Can I ask you something?"

Lavi smiled and winked at you. "Now you _know_ you can ask me just about _anything_ **[Y/N]**-Hime~"

You deadpanned at him and leaned back down on your elbows, crossing your legs. "Maybe I'm just taking this out of context... but why would you come here for me?"

"—why wouldn't I?" Lavi asked as he casually stirred the foam in his cup.

You sputtered and pouted. "Hey now, don't answer my question with a question!" you grumbled as you pointed a finger at him.

Lavi sexily tilted his head to the side and smirked at you. He took your hand again and played with the ring you had on it. "_Purity_ ring?" he chuckled.

"It was a gift..." you mumbled abashedly as you tried to pull your hand out of his grip... only to have him pull you in closer, your hand over his shoulder. "I just wanna be near you, **[Y/N]**-chan... After all, it's Christmas... and no one deserves to be _all alone_on Christmas..." he hotly murmured in your ear.

"L-Lavi... I—there's—"

"—No one here," he interrupted, bringing you back and playing with your ring. "You should be more observant, **[Y/N]**..." He then slid the ring off your finger and pocketed it. "I have a Christmas present for you, you know~"

Refusing to let a shudder rush down your spine, you gulped and used your other hand push a stray hair away. "Ah, really?" you murmured. "Where... where is it?" you stammered, trying not to pay attention to the close proximity and his coffee-laced breath that tickled your ear.

"You need to find it." Was what Lavi said before he grasped the back of your neck and leaned in to send you a long kiss. Your eyes widened by a fraction, and you were a bit confused until you'd let yourself relax, giving him the room to let his tongue do whatever it wanted. Though, pulling away all too soon, Lavi smirked at you and smoothed his thumb over the expanse of skin on your neck.

"There any more foam in the back?"

"There's whipped cream..." you quickly replied.

Lavi stood up and hopped over the table. "Your boss won't mind if we locked up tonight?"

"I... uh, I don't know..." you stuttered, not knowing what words to find to describe this moment.

Lavi took your chin and raised it with a nimble finger. "I'm sure they won't mind if we left them a little gift in the back anyways~" Lavi whispered as he sent one mischievous smile your way.

You didn't want to ruin the moment by telling them that there were cameras _everywhere_ in the café though he probably already knew that. In which case... yeah—you were _totally_ getting your ass fired... but that didn't stop you from wanting to look for the "gift" he'd been meaning for you to search for. Maybe you would get fired—but at least you didn't have to spend Christmas alone tonight~


End file.
